The Boy in the Pictures
by LilSpitfirex
Summary: Clary Fairchild lives in Idris. On the first day of her senior year three new students arrive. However, this isn't the first time that Clary has seen one of them. Find out how Clary's life is changed forever by one boy and two new friends. This is my first story!
1. The Drawings

I woke up and peered out my window just like I had every morning since I arrived in Idris. It was 6:11 AM and I had slept through my alarm, again. Usually I would stay wrapped up in my blankets like a caterpillar in a chrysalis until around 5:45, but not today. I had about 35 minutes to change, put makeup on, and get to my first class. Which I guess would be Defense, according to my new schedule.

I jumped out of my warm sheets and to my surprise I landed on papers, not papers - drawings. However, I didn't remember sketching them, and it was weird that they were real pictures. Lately, all I'd been drawing were runes. There weren't just two or three, more like fifty or sixty. I bent over and grabbed a handful. At first they seemed like ordinary drawings. Quickly examining the few I had in my hands I noticed something strange. In each one there was a boy, no - a teenager. He was probably 16 or 17. His face was framed with golden locks and his eyes resembled 24 karat gold rings. He was lean, but you could see the defined muscles in his arms. He looked like the type of guy you would dream of being swept off your feet by. He was so handsome, like a prince.

_ I'm getting distracted._ I glanced at my clock. _6:16_. _Great,_ I thought, _now I have even less time to get ready._

I dashed to my closet grabbing some shorts, VANS, and the Dungeon and Dragons tee I stole from Simon. I threw them on so fast that I was out of breath when I finished.

_6:19_. I had 11 minutes until Simon would be meeting me to go to school.

I rushed into the bathroom, nearly slipping in a puddle left by the person previously in the shower. "Ugh, Luke!" I yelled, forgetting he was probably at the Council meeting by now. I'm happy my mother married him. He's been around forever and helped me when I found out I was a Shadowhunter. He was more of a father than the one that left me, and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather have in my life, than him, my mother, and Simon. Who else could I possibly need?

I snatched up my brush to try to tame the fiery red curls that flowed from my roots to my mid-back. I got a lot of compliments from people about my hair, but I thought it made me look like a lion. Seeing as there wasn't much I could do to my mane in a short amount of time I got started on my makeup. I didn't put much on partly because I didn't want to look like a faerie, but also because I didn't have the time. Just as I put down my eyeliner I heard a holler outside and made my way downstairs.

The slam of the door behind me was Simon's cue to start talking as we made our way to school. In fact, he never stopped talking. Usually, I'd listen to him, but I couldn't shake the thought of that guy.

_Who was he and why did I draw him? Did I know him? Does he go to my school?_ I hadn't known the boy, but it's like every time I thought of his face my heart began to race and I could feel the pulse in my veins.

Stopping, Simon turned to me and asked, "Clary, what is wrong with you?" Being caught off guard I hadn't replied yet, so he continued. "You haven't said a single word and your heart beat is louder than the one of Magnus' parties." Flashing him a quick, but uncomfortable smile I replied with, "Nothing!" Soon enough he went back to his one man conversation until we got to school.

* * *

**There goes my first chapter! If there isn;t anything that's clear it will be explained soon! If you don't understand anything after please PM me!**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy chapter two. :)**


	2. Golden Boy

As we arrived at the school I heard Simon say, "Ahh, Idris High. Home of the Nephilim and Downworlders, we meet again." I chuckled as I started up the stairs to our glass castle of a school. Not purposely, we walked through the doors in sync. He looked at his watch and said something about how he had better go find Maia, his new wolf girlfriend, and was gone. "Vampires." I whispered to myself while grinning.

I headed to room 40A, where my class had been, just as the bell had rung. Not paying much attention to my surroundings, I hastily took a seat and faced the front.

"Hello, class. I'm Mr. Verlac. Most of you know me already, and I know you," he said gazing at the boy with dark, almost black, hair in the third row farthest from the door - Sebastian, his son. "Now I know you all will be hearing this from your other teachers, but I am expecting you ALL to be taking this class very seriously. And before I forget I would like to introduce your new classmates. It's not often we get Shadowhunters from the mundane world in Idris High."

He walked to the back corner of the room where two people dressed in all black had been sitting. They both had black hair, and eyes that looked like big blue oceans. One was a girl, she was beautiful and seemed excited to be here. She had black heels on and a whip in her belt loops acting as a belt. The other, a boy, was sitting there as if he had nowhere else to be. He had a grim face and stared at Mr. Verlac as if he were an insect he'd like to swat away. "This is Alexander and Isab-" "Izzy," the girl interrupted. "And that's Alec." She said adding a grin and batting her eyelashes as if she were some innocent little girl. "My apologies," he corrected himself and made his way over to a few seats from Izzy.

My eyes slowly followed Mr. Verlac's path until he had met his destination and my eyes had met mine. My heart stopped and I felt as if a thousand fireworks were waiting to erupt inside of me. Surely enough, it was my drawing. But it wasn't. Mr. Verlac cleared his throat and spoke the words I felt like I had been waiting to hear my whole life. "This is Jace Herondale."

_Jace Herondale. The boy with the eyes of gold and the hair of an angel. He must have been an angel, right?_

Jace leaned back into his chair like he was going to take a nap, but his eyes wandered. His long legs were straightened out. His left ankle had rested gently on top of his right. His face was emotionless, but somehow showed his slight enjoyment of the attention he was receiving. All the girls stared at him in awe, but he already knew they would. He too wore all black, and the tightness of his clothes showed the curves of his built arms. He was confident, but didn't look cocky. He scanned the room and his eyes locked on mine. It was almost like waves of emeralds and gold had collided for a split second.

I turned so quickly that I swore I got whiplash, but I couldn't let him look at me because I knew my cheeks started to burn up.

Mr. Verlac decided that he wanted us all to take the rest of the class to introduce ourselves to the new students, and reacquaint ourselves with the old. Seeing as there was only one person I had an interest in meeting I stayed in my seat. There was no chance of me talking to him because every time I had looked up there were different girls surrounding him. He showed off his alluring smile to each one.

_I would never have a chance. _

The thought just kept replaying in my head and the only thing that saved me was the bell.

* * *

**HI! Thanks for the reviews so far. Obviously this is my first story so I don't know what to do, but as requested I'm going to add Jace's POV in the next chapter or the following one. His POV probably won't show up often throughout the fic, but having it every so often will be nice.**

**Thanks for everything again & I'll be updating very soon. Review and tell me what you think or PM me and give me some ideas on what we should see in the future!**


	3. Ariel

I promptly made my way out of the class knowing if I had stayed another minute I would have suffocated. Just Jace's presence made my chest feel like all the weight in the world was on it. The walls felt like they were going to cave in. The worst part was there wasn't even an explanation for it. I put my headphones in to clear my mind and walked until I reached my locker.

The hallways were flooded with students walking around looking for their next classroom. I pushed my way through the obstacles of unmoving bodies, and tried my best to avoid the couples that couldn't bother to separate their mouths for air. I'd finally made it to my locker and checked my schedule. I had a free period next and I was more than happy. It gave me the opportunity to relax and draw a bit. "Thank Raziel!" I let out quietly with a sigh of relief.

As soon as the words came out I heard someone say, "No need to thank me." Startled, I turned around thinking it was Simon and opened my mouth to yell, but shut it instantly. It wasn't Simon. In fact he was quite the opposite. He had golden curls that found their way to the middle of his neck and was so much taller than me I had to tilt my head back slightly to look at his face. Then my eyes met with his, again. It was like they held me still for a split second. My chest tightened and I swore I stopped breathing.

I was knocked out of my daze when I saw his mouth moving. "Expecting someone else?" he teased.

"Actually yes!" I replied playing along with his little game. Unsure of what had come over me I turned away, and with a blink of an eye there he was blocking my path.

I could feel my face getting hot and my chest had gotten tighter.

"I'm Jac-"

"Yes, I know, and I'm a little busy." I interjected. Suddenly it was like I had no control over what I was saying or what my actions were. I wasn't usually this bitchy. Again, I pushed past him and picked up my pace. Once I thought I was away from him I slowed down, but then I felt a hand on me. The hand was large and almost covered my shoulder entirely. I knew it was him because his touch felt so foreign. Just the feeling of his soft hand on me sent shivers down my arm.

"Wow, for someone as small as you, you sure are fast!" I rolled my eyes. "You're the only one who didn't make their way over to my desk in class earlier, but I did see you looking. I guess that's expected though. I've heard I'm a sight for sore eyes."

Ignoring his self-absorbed comment I halted and asked, "Don't you have another class that you should be getting to?" And there it was again, another unexpected comment. Since I was being so harsh I added a quick smile.

He snatched my schedule out of my hands and said, "No, and looking at your schedule it doesn't look like you do either. So it doesn't seem like you're busy." Jace smirked and then winked. Of course I knew he was trying to flirt, but I wasn't interested in flirting back. However, my mouth said differently.

"I have to meet up with some friends. So yes, I am _actually_ busy."

"I guess I could ask one of the other girls, but I wanted a tour from Ariel, herself."

"Don't call me that, I have a name!" I snapped, forgetting I hadn't told him.

"Yes, I'm sure you do, but I'm afraid I don't know it, yet…" Jace winked again.

"Is this how you act with every girl?" _Of course it is, Clary that was a stupid question._ I started walking again and turned to see him following me. "I didn't know there were lost dogs in the school." I laughed.

It was like he had a sarcastic response for me after everything I said. "How couldn't you? They're all around us." Two werewolves by the lockers stopped mid-conversation and shot us a nasty look. I looked at him and saw that he amused himself with his own comment.

"So little one, where are you leading me?"

"I wasn't hoping to lead you, I was hoping to lose you." I goaded.

"You're actually quite feisty, like a lion, I like that."

"You know what I like?" I didn't let Jace respond before I finished, "Boys who aren't desperate." He shot me a look. His mouth opened wide displaying his white teeth, another thing to add to the list of things that made him perfect.

"Oh come on, playing hard to get doesn't make you any cuter." Jace stated.

_Don't blush, Clary. _I thought to myself. _He may have just called you cute, but he probably says that to everyone. Don't make yourself look easy. That's what he wants._

While I had my chance I got away from him to meet up with Simon and Maia in the courtyard. Some other kids were surrounding them, but I didn't bother to catch their names or tune into the conversation. I decided to sit in the shade by a tree, and to pass the time I pulled out my sketch pad. I flipped through the pages to find that there were more pictures of Jace. _I don't remember these either. _I scrambled to search for a blank page before anyone noticed, still trying to keep my cool. There weren't any so I slapped my pad shut and tucked it away safely in my bag where no one could see it.

* * *

Most of the day had passed by fairly quickly and I only had one more class to get through. I shuffled into the room and sat down in the third row. The bell was about to ring when a certain tall boy walked in. He scanned the room for a place to sit and _of course _the desk right next to me was free. Jace smirked and slid into the seat. He went to go say something, but thankfully the bell cut him off. I smiled and directed all of my attention to the front of the class where the teacher, Mr. Starkweather, started talking.

He took the attendance aloud to get everyone's names. Then he got to me. "Clarissa Fairchild?" He said. I responded to him by raising my right hand.

I saw Jace turn his head in my direction. He raised his right eyebrow, tilted his head slightly to the left, and gave me a sly grin.

_Now he knew my name._

Mr. Starkweather went on about the lessons we'd be having and did a quick overview of the of demons. After a while I drowned him out and just kept thinking of Jace. _Clary stop thinking about him. You JUST met him and you already seem a little obsessed. Granted, you weren't the one who was following him, but that's beside the point. _I couldn't help but think of the way his hand felt on my shoulder or how his eyes met mine in first period. It was almost overwhelming. I tried to push the thoughts away, but they wouldn't budge.

Class was dismissed a minute early and I hurried to my locker to avoid the herd of students leaving their classes. I grabbed my other bag, slung it over my shoulder and made my way out the school's side door.

I walked out and leaned against one of the railings waiting for Simon to meet up with me. Just like we did after school every day last year. However, when he came through the doors he wasn't alone. He was laughing with the same dark haired girl known as 'Izzy' from first period. Seconds later the other boy, Alec, followed behind with Jace.

"Clary, hey!" Simon half yelled. He happily introduced Izzy and Alec, but was hesitant when he got to Jace. I was staring at Jace out the corner of my eye as Simon went on about a party. "Do you want to go or what?" He asked glaring at me. I couldn't help but look at Jace, it's like he was a magnet. I snapped out of it and agreed. It was the only thing that could extinguish the flames in his eyes once he noticed who I was looking at.

* * *

**Ok, so I'm not sure how much I actually like this chapter to be honest. I feel like you get a little bit about how Jace is. You see the unintentional sassy side of Clary & you see what feelings Simon has towards Jace. **

**So next chapter will be the party. Who knows what will happen there? :)**

**More of Isabelle and Alec soon to come! Maybe some more characters from the book!**


End file.
